Fossil Fighters meets Fossil Fighters Frontier
by Jake Labs
Summary: this is a cross between fossil fighters and the 3rd game fossil fighters frontier. i do not own these games if i did i would be rich. also the characters are my characters from my irl copies of the game there names are Brooke and Jake Jake from fossil fighters 1st game and Brooke from fossil fighters frontier. i beat all 3 games already FF FFC FFF. there is a bit of swearing ps
1. Chapter 1 The adventure begins

Chapter 1

It was a nice day on fossil park Asia and Brooke was excited because she was finally about to become a warden she was in Captain Stryker office with the other wardens Penny,Nate ,Leon,Roland,Yamamoto,and Dahlia they already passed there wardens tests so they we about to get assigned to there posts. Leon you are going to fossil park america captain said. Whatever Leon said. Dahlia your headed to fossil park Europe. Sweet as long there are no speed limits I'm good. Roland,Nate,and penny your staying the 3 said. Brooke you are working for me I'm sending you to cool hot spots around the 3 parks. Lucky penny and gang said. Also Brooke you have another person coming with you but he's not here yet. Huh where is he coming from captain Brooke said. Hes coming from another island called vivasaur island he is actually the champion of the island and also saved the world from the gunish his name is Jake. Oh cool Brooke said excited. Even more lucky penny and gang said. Just as they assigned posts they heard a chopper from outside. Oh that must be him the captain said. As they all walked outside the chopper was landing on the pad. After the chopper landed the door opened reviling a boy with black hair, blue eyes and matching black clothing. Ah Jake you made it the captain said. Yes I did glad I can be here. Hi Brooke and gang said except Leon who said whatever he isn't that popular but he mumbled that to him self. (In Brooke's thoughts) wow he is cute I wonder if he's single uh oh he's looking at me. (Back in reality) Brooke Brooke Jake said trying to get Brooke out off her daze. Huh oh hi Jake Brooke said snapping back from her mind. Hi Brooke you were in a daze there what were you thinking about? Nothing just thinking about yo... Brooke said before changing her thought quickly about your vivasaurs and how strong they are she said. She then breathed a sigh of relief. Well Brooke they are strong and they are Utah Raptor, Tarbo and T Rex. Oh cool Brooke said. Jake whispered to her meet me tonight by the robot Dino. OK she said then blushing slightly. Alright everyone to your post Jake Brooke here is your 1st mission the captain then told them there mission.


	2. Chapter 2 A Friendship Starts

Chapter 2  
Later that night by the robot Dino  
Hey Brooke. Hey Jake. So what did you want to talk to me about Brooke said. Well you know how you told me how you said earlier today how you were thinking about my vivasaurs how you said I was thinking about you Jake reminded her. Yea Brooke said. Well I know what you were really thinking about Brooke. Really Brooke said blushing. Yea I know you thinking about me Brooke but I'm not ready to be in a relationship just yet maybe one day we can date but not now i just meet you today I'm glad you like me and i like you to but lets get to know each other before we just dive into a relationship Ok. Ok Jake sounds good but you will date me one day will you brooke asked. Yes one day but not now its to early. Ok just remember one day we are going into a relationship so don't forget ok Jake brooke said. Trust me brooke i wont forget what i said I'm a man of my word Jake said. Ok Jake I'm trusting you will remember because I have all the trust i have for you and its on the line with your promise so if you forget i will never trust you again brooke said. You have my word brooke Jake said. Ok Jake just remember brooke said. I will brooke Jake said. Good night Jake brooke said. Good night brooke Jake said. Before they went to bed they had a quick hug then they walked back to there rooms and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Injury and Fight

Chapter 3  
The next day

As Brooke awoke from her sleep she remembered last night about what happened between her and Jake. Man last night was so interesting Brooke said. Then there was a knock at her door. Who is it Brooke said. It's Jake time to go to our 1st mission. Oh hey Jake be out in a min got to get ready. Ok Brooke be ready in 5mins that Gorgo isn't going to defeat itself oh by the way i got my 1st buggy its actually a buggy i order its called the speed demon its really cool i had it painted white and icy aqua its really cool anyways be ready in 5mins we got to. That's really cool and I'll be ready soon. 4mins later  
Ready Brooke said. As she walked out of her room Jake was standing there waiting leaning on the wall. Morning Jake. Morning Brooke. Let's go get that gorgo Jake said. Yeah let's go Brooke said  
So brooke what kind of vivasaurs do you have Jake asked. I have a Dimtrodon, Pteradon, and a Edapho brooke said. That's a really cool group of vivasaurs you have brooke Jake said. Thx Jake brooke said. No prob now lets head to the dig site to look for Gorgo Jake said. Lets go Brooke said.  
At the dig site  
Where is that Gorgo Jake asked  
Not a clue Brooke said  
Then all of a sudden the Gorgo jumped off the side of a cliff and landed on the side of Brooke's bone buggy sending the buggy Rolling to its side knocking Brooke unconscious  
Brooke Brooke Jake said trying to contact her but it was no use she wasn't responding  
Damn you Gorgo you'll pay for that REX RAPTOR GO! As Jake yelled that the Gorgo was readying itself for a fight. As the battle commenced Jake sent out T-Rex and U-Raptor and with a flash of white the 2 vivasaurs were on the field ready to fight the danger that was challenging them. As the speed check happened Jake realized he had the 1st strike RAPTOR- RAPTOR CLAW the raptor then hit the gorgo with high force doing 80 damage leaving the Gorgo with only 22lp then the Gorgo had its turn and it bite the raptor it did only 50 damage leaving the raptor with 60lp REX USE DEADLY BITE the T-Rex then charged at the Gorgo and bit the Gorgo finishing it off THATS WHAT YOU GET MOTHER F$CKER! Jake yelled in anger Brooke Brooke Jake said still trying to get in contact with the unconscious Brooke I got to get Brooke help then Jake hopped out of his buggy and attached a cable he had in the back of his bone buggy and attached the cable to the wreaked buggy but first he had to get brooke out of the drivers seat as he got Brooke out of the driver's seat of her buggy he then attached the tow cable and then Towed the damaged buggy back to the garage for repairs and then alerted the captain that Brooke needs medical attention.


	4. Chapter 4 Jake and Brooke's 1st Kiss

Chapter 4

In Brooke's room Is she gonna be Ok professor Jake asked concerned She's fine just a few bruises plus she was knocked unconscious for awhile but other than that she's fine Thx professor Jake said. No prob Jake the captain told me to let you know good job for defeating that Gorgo Professor Little said. Tell him no problem Jake said. Ok Jake Professor Little said. As the professor left the room Jake was by Brooke's bedside waiting for her to wake up 3hours later Ughhmmm Brooke moaned as she regained consciousness Brooke Jake said happily as she awakened Jake she said weakly what happened You were knocked unconscious by that Gorgo Jake said Oh now i remember Brooke said still kinda weak Jake she said still kinda weak Yea Brooke Thx for saving my life No prob broo.. He was cut off by Brooke pulling him in kissing him on the lips As that happened penny Nate Roland Yamamoto and dahlia walked in and saw them kissing but Jake and Brooke didn't notice until after they broke the kiss Oh penny Nate Roland Yamamoto Dahlia where did you guys come from Brooke said embarrassed and blushing cause she knew by their faces they walked in while her and Jake had their lips locked together oh we just came to check on you Brooke and we saw you and Jake kissing Oh no Brooke said blushing Fudge Jake said also blushing but also love struck by Brooke's kiss Please don't tell anyone Brooke said We won't Nate penny and rest said Are you guys dating or something Roland asked. No Roland we aren't Jake said. Then why were you guys kissing then Penny asked. I wanted to repay him for saving my life Brooke said. Well you guys should date Nate said. We will one day but not now we aren't quite ready Jake said. Ok but i think you guys should date now i mean you guys kissed Nate said. Will think about Brooke and Jake said together. Ok Penny said. No prob Jake and Brooke by the way you guys would make a great couple and sorry we walked in while you guys kissed Penny said. Its fine Brooke and Jake said. We got to go Nate said. Bye Gang Brooke and Jake said. Bye Penny and them said

That night out by the robot Dino  
Jake  
Yea Brooke  
Remember earlier when we had our 1st kiss  
Yea  
That was special Brooke said. Yea your right Jake said. Even though we aren't in a relationship Jake said. Yea Brooke said.  
Well i got to go Brooke good night Jake said. Ok Jake good night Brooke said.  
Then they walked back to their rooms to rest for the night and remember the wonderful things that occurred that day.


	5. Chapter 5 Gold Rush Canyon

Chapter 5  
The next day  
As Jake walked to Brooke's room as he usually did to wake up Brooke he was thinking about what happened the day before as he remembered Brooke's kiss he blushed a little but he only blushed for a few seconds because when he got to Brooke's door he knocked and to his surprise she was already awake and ready for the day. Hey Brooke your got ready early it seems Jake said impressed. Yea i did because today we are headed up to fossil park america which i can't wait to get to Brooke said excited. Yea im excited to Brooke i wonder what our mission will be Jake said. Idk but lets stop dilly dialing and lets go Brooke said. Lets go Jake said. Hey that's my Line Brooke said. Sorry heard you say it so many times i thought i give it a try Jake said. Oh Ok Brooke said. They both walked to the world gate to go to fossil park america they both wonder what does the park look like. I hope my Buggy transfers to the park Jake said. It will Jake they always transfer buggy,s where ever the owner goes of course it stays in the garage but its there when you need it. Oh cool Jake said. Yea it is Brooke said. Then they jumped through the world gate and arrived in the lobby of fossil park america HQ. Wow look at this place its so cool Jake said. Yea it is very cool Brooke said. As they walked to the leaders door they were stopped by a girl who looks like a cowboy met a warden she looked about 16. Hello are you 2 the ones Captain Stryker sent the girl said. Yes and our names are Jake and Brooke Jake said. Ok good your the ones also my name is Becky and welcome to fossil park america my bro is the leader here don't ask me how that happened Becky said. Ok Brooke and Jake said. As they entered the office there was a teen boy who looked 18 and was thinking about something. Umm Sean the recruits from Fossil park asia are here. oh sorry wasn't paying attention anyways hey dude and dudette whats up the names sean and im they leader of Fossil Park america its a really cool place anyways i heard the captain sent you here and if so great maybe before i give you a mission you should go digging around Gold Rush Canyon its really awesome you can get huge vivasaurs there like T-Rex and many other Huge vivasaurs. Ok sounds good Brooke and Jake said. As they drove around Gold Rush Canyon they admired the scenery. Hey Jake this is a good time to get some new vivasaurs Brooke said. I don't really need new vivasaurs i love the ones i got now Jake said. Ok suite yourself Brooke said.

As Brooke started driving around with her buggy scanning for fossils Jake was following her and keeping guard in case something attacked.  
As the 2 rounded a corner Brooke's Buggy sonar was picking up a fossil near by.  
Hey Jake i found something Brooke said.  
Cool dig it up and see what it is Jake Said.  
Kk Jake and Brooke begun hammering and drilling away at the fossil rock.  
Its a Utah Raptor Jake Brooke said excited Because she knew Jake had one.  
Sweet Jake said now my Raptor has a buddy.  
But wait this one looks a lot different than your Utah Raptor Jake here look at it  
As Brooke sent out the Raptor a flash of white and a small Vivasaur with feathers and claws was standing there.  
Wow that looks nothing like my Raptor Jake said and he called out his Raptor and in a flash of white Jake's Raptor was standing in front of his buggy. yea the 2 raptors look completely different than one another Jake said. well no matter there both raptors and lets just get going Jake Brooke said. then they both headed back for the entrance to Gold Rush Canyon


	6. Chapter 6 Thugs and Leon

Back at FPA (Fossil Park America)

As Brooke and Jake walked into the Leaders office they were greeted by Sean.

Hey the dude and dudette are back from Gold Rush Canyon I have like a hoping problem I was thinking you 2 can do to help me but your gonna have a 3rd person with you and trust me I know you 2 are good enough but I think I a 3rd for this mission would really boost the success rate by a ton. As they said that the 3rd person that's joining them walked in.

Brooke Jake the 3rd person said.

Leon! Brooke and Jake said in union.

What are you 2 doing here I work alone thank you.

Dude these 2 are here to help you with this mission Sean said.

I said I work alone Leon said.

Well not this time anyways your mission is to escort this VIP kid around Gold Rush Canyon apparently he's like physic they say Sean said.

Oooo Brooke and Jake said.

Yea Sean said.

Whatever you 2 rookies hurry up I'll be outside Leon said annoyed.

Then Leon walked out.

Man that guy is such a total buzzkill he thinks he can be a lone wolf but one of these days he will learn not everything can be done alone Sean said.

Yea its better with a team and friends Brooke and Jake said.

No kidding Sean said.

Well you 2 better get on with the mission and keep an eye on Leon Sean said.

Ok see ya Sean Brooke and Jake said.

Then Brooke and Jake walked out to meet Leon at Gold Rush Canyon.

As they entered Gold Rush Canyon Sean contacted them on their Radios.

Brooke Jake I forgot to mention this lucky kid you're escorting is a big deal here in America so yea watch out for him Sean said.

Ok Brooke and Jake said.

Then Brooke and Jake started looking for Leon because he took the kid before Brooke and Jake could get out of the leaders office.

As they drove around for a while they finally found Leon's Buggy.

Look over there its Leon's Buggy and it's out of commission what are we going to do Jake Brooke plus Jake looks like there are some thugs to what are we going to do Jake what Brooke Asked Jake.

I saw let Leon get beat up and learn a lesson then save him Jake said.

No that's a horrible idea Jake Brooke said also look there's Lucky Brooke said.

Hehehe looks like you're ours kid one of the thugs said.

Leave me alone Lucky said scared.

Then out of nowhere a Raptor pounced and knocked over 1 buggy then the ground started shaking and out of the blue a T-Rex came charging and knocked over the last 2 buggies after that Lucky and Leon wondered where the 2 Vivasaurs came from.

Ughhh what was that one of the thugs said

Yea what was that? Another thug said

It's your worst nightmare thugs came Brooke and Jakes voices over the 3 thugs radios

Ohh Geez wardens said one of thugs

Brooke Jake I told you 2 I work alone Leon said

It looks like you're doing a great job at that but maybe next time you can exclude the parts where your buggy gets knocked out and we save your life Jake said sarcastically

Fuck you Leon said to Jake

Hey watch your mouth man Jake said.

Make me Leon said.

While later back at the leader's office

Man great job Brooke and Jake and as for you Leon Great job at protecting lucky Sean said sarcastically

Screw you Leon said Angry Then Leon rushed out of the room

Well that happened Sean said.

Yea it did Brooke and Jake said.

Later that night back at fossil park Asia by the robot dino

Man today was a rush Jake said

Yea it was Brooke said.

Hey Jake

Yea Brooke

We've been friends for a while now and I know we agreed to stay friends for a while until we feel like were ready to start something but here's the thing…

I'm ready to start something with you I don't know about you though

Well Brooke I know your ready I can tell but I think we should wait a little longer maybe a couple more weeks before we start something just because I really don't know everything about you and you don't know everything about me because we haven't had time to really get know each other more and yes I know we've been friends for 4 weeks now but we just need time to learn each other's personality's even though we've known each other for 4 weeks so yea I'm not ready to start something with you yet and don't think I'm not gonna date you I will but now's not the time like I said maybe in a few weeks maybe even 1 week I don't know I'll let you know when I feel the time is right ok.

Ok Jake I get what you're saying thanks for telling me.

No problem Brooke like I said one day we can start something.

Yea one day Brooke said.

Then they both said goodnight and headed back to their rooms.


	7. Chapter 7 Authors Note

Hey my fanfic readers it's me Jake Labs sorry I haven't posted any chapters of most of my stories. I've been very busy and I forgot I had an account on this website until a couple days ago and now I'm getting back into the habit of writing chapters for my stories like my life with a creeper girl, FF meets FFF and some other ones. Kingdom Craft I will be taking down for complete redoing and fixing so you won't see that for a while. Also I have other ideas for some stories here are some of my ideas PS they are just the titles for the stories you'll see what I mean pps some of these I may have stories posted but I'm doing more of them.

Jurassic World

Minecraft

Tokyo School Life

Kingdom Hearts

Fossil Fighters

Fossil Fighters Champions

Fossil Fighters Frontier

Pokémon

And those are just a sample of my ideas for some stories some already have stories couple crossovers but I need time to write them and plan them out. So yea I'll try to get more stories up and fix stories and much more also if you want you can find me on my YouTube name is Jake Labs like my fanfic account my picture is a demon boy or something I can't explain the picture but you'll find me hopefully if you don't that's ok some people I know irl can never find my channel I usually have to find my channel for my friends irl so yea. But anyways this is just a little update.


	8. Chapter 8 URGENT NOTE

So hey all my fellow readers. You maybe wondering where im at well ive been very busy with life lately and my laptop just broke yesterday so almost all my new fan fics I had on there are still there but there not gonna be posted right now my laptop needs to save what ever battery it has left. So it hindered me majorly. I will use my phone to write more fanfics but there gonna take longer to write. Anyways sorry ive been gone so long. My new ideas for stories are.

Fallout 4

Sword art online

And many other games.

So be ready for more stories whenever I get the time to write them and ive improved my writing since. And I will continue Life with a creeper girl I just need to rewrite the whole idea into a more dramatic and fun story. Anyways see you all later.

-Jake Labs


	9. sad times

Hey all my fellow readers I have some sad and bad news. 1st my laptop is broken for good it was fixed but when it was time to put it back together it got worse and well now I don't have a laptop anymore. But I still have the stories on a usb flash drive and im using Microsoft word on my HTC smart phone to write stories but its slower than the computer. Im at school right now typing this. But im deeply sorry but im gonna take a break from posting fanfictions and write more on my break but I wont be posting for awhile . But when I come back from break ill should have new stories ready to be posted and ready for you all to read. So yea im sorry again my fellow readers I wasent planning for my laptop to break. Ill see you all someday until then write on and keep being awesome .

To my friend CC-6676 im sorry I know were writing partners but I need a break to work on school and to write stories plus need time to get a new laptop or something. You keep up the good work man ill be reading your content while im on break. I cant tell when ill be back from break but ill post something to let everyone know im back most likely a new story or a new chapter to life with a creeper girl. Anyways you keep up the good content and ill see you again someday until then rock on and write on .


End file.
